Orcarina of Time
by Crazysnakelover
Summary: A retelling of OoT with lots of humor, I hope . please read and review otherwise I probably wont update it, give it a chance come on rating my change.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all this is my first non Kingdom Hearts story, I hope you like the story**

In the vast deep forest of Hyrule…long have I served the guardian spirit…I am known as the Deku Tree…the children of the forest the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian fairy. However there is one boy who does not have a fairy…

* * *

A young boy slept peacefully on his bed, he wore a small green tunic with a matching pointed hat and brown boots, sky blue eyes and blond hair that swept past his pointed ears. His peaceful sleep was disturbed by an oncoming nightmare that made him start shivering in his sleep.

He saw himself standing in the rain outside a giant castle with a fairy floating just above his head, and a drawbridge came down right in front of him, a white horse galloped towards him, he ran out of the way just in time to keep himself from getting run over, he caught site of a girl and there eyes briefly met. He turned around and saw the scariest man he'd ever seen sitting on a black horse…

* * *

"Navi, Navi, where art thou? Come hither," an aging tree, with a croaky voice spoke, and a fairy flew over to it and he spoke again.

"Oh Navi the fairy, listen to my words, the word of the Deku tree…Dost thou sense it, the climate of evil descending upon this realm. Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule. For so long, the Kokiri forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world. But before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the boy without a fairy to begin his journey. The youth who's destiny is to lead Hyrule to a path of justice and truth. Navi go now find our young friend and guide him to me. I don't have much time left. Fly Navi fly the fate of the forest- nay the world depends on thee."

"Of course great Deku Tree" Navi the fairy spoke bowing to the ancient but wise tree then flew off in search for this boy. She flew through the Kokiri Village catching sight of several boys but they all had fairy's with them.

Navi flew past a girl that was sitting on a house with a red roof, and the girl stopped the fairy in her tracks by speaking, "Hello there, are you looking for someone?"

Navi quickly flew back to the girl, "Yes I'm looking for a boy without a fairy."

The girl giggled to herself, "You must be talking about Link" she giggled again "He's probably still asleep."

"Well where is he" Navi asked urgently "I must find him the Great Deku Tree has summoned him."

"Wow that's amazing, he lives in the tree house" she pointed toward the only tree house in the forest.

Navi quickly thanked the girl and zoomed off toward the tree house, she flew through the doorway without knocking because there was no door and sure enough there was a little boy no older than maybe ten years of age if even that old lying on his bed shivering in his sleep.

The fairy flew over and hovered above the boys head, "Hello Link, wake up the Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you" she called Links only reply was rolling over, Navi sighed in frustration and started flying franticly around the boys head "Hay come one wake up, can Hyrule's destiny really depend on such a lazy boy?"

Link rolled over and blearily opened his eyes to stare at the thing that woke him up from his precious sleep "What do you want" he asked annoyed.

"Well finally you woke up, I'm Navi the fairy, the great Deku tree has summoned you and I need to take you to him, come on" Navi grabbed his shirt and started to pull.

"Look…Navi the great Deku tree couldn't of summoned me I'm a nobody, Did Mido put you up to this so I'd make a fool of myself?" Link asked.

"No I'm serious, the Great Deku tree has summoned you, lets get going right now" Navi urged.

"Well this is great, I finally get a fairy and it had to be the most annoying, I guess being the different one I get the leftovers."

Navi turned bright red with anger, "Look buddy, I don't like this anymore than you do, but the sooner we go to the Deku tree the sooner we can go our own paths."

"Ok, but as soon as we're finished with what ever business the Great Deku Tree wants us to do, you'll leave me along right?"

"With pleasure."

"All right lets go" the boy stood up and walked out of his house. Standing on his porch he looked down and saw a girl with green hair running towards then she stopped a few feet from his tree house and waved "YAHOO, Hi Link."

Link waved back at the girl "Hay Saria" he called and climbed down the ladder and ran over to greet her.

Saria gasped as Navi, "Wow a fairy, finally a fairy has come to you Link" she giggled happily "Wow that great news I'm so happy for you. Now you're a true Kokiri Link. Is it true has the Great Deku Tree really summoned you?"

"Link lets go we don't have time for this" Navi whispered into Links ear.

"Yep apparently" Link replied ignoring Navi which only made the short tempered fairy even more frustrated.

"That's quiet an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree, I'll wait for you right here, get going go see the Great Deku Tree, right now."

"I like her" Navi whispered approvingly.

"All right Navi lead the way" Link ordered the fairy and she flew off toward where the Deku Tree was waiting.

* * *

**And there my friends is the prologue, you probably noticed that I changed a little what the characters actually say, and of course gave link a voice, it will still be the same adventure we all love, only some humor added to it and we get to go into the minds of the characters a little. I wanted the relationship of Navi and Link to be a growing friendship, they do not seem to like each other much now, ****but through out the story there friendship will grow, and there bickering will slowly turn into playful teasing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Um… *smiles nervously* hello… **

***awkward silence***

**I know its been like six months since anyone has heard from me, and been like over two years since I posted the first chapter. But I decided to get the next chapter out and maybe try and update more often. So here it is a nice long chapter hehe ;]**

Link followed Navi past the Kokiri store and pond over to where the sacred pathway that led toward the Great Deku Tree. But as they reached the path, Link suddenly found his path block by none other then …

"Halt, and where do you think your going Mr. No Fairy, and what business do you have with the Great Deku tree?"

"Beat it Mido," Link ordered testly to the small kid that looked no older than himself, he was even dressed the same.

"Yeah, we need to get to the Great Deku Tree, shorty here has been summoned," Navi explained pointing at Link with her thumb.

"Who are you calling short?" Link asked with offence.

"Hate to break it to you kiddo, but you are kinda on the short side," Mido pointed out putting his hand up to measure Links height.

"Look who's talking and I'm no more of a kid than you are," Link argued.

"Well I knew you when you were a baby, its pretty safe to say that I'm way older then you."

Link opened his mouth to argue some more but Navi cut him off. "All right shut up you two," she ordered and pointed at Mido. " And you out of the way, the Great Deku tree is waiting."

"Now hold on a second, why would the Great Deku Tree summon _you_ and not the Great Mido?"

"Maybe he just likes me better."

"I highly doubt that, besides your not even properly equipped. You should at _least_ have a sword and shield."

"Why you," Navi broke in and charged at the other Kokiri.

Link quickly grabbed Navi by her wings to stop her from attacking Mido. "Navi don't," he ordered. "All right have it your way Mido."

With that, boy and fairy stomped away in a huff. "What a jerk," Navi commented.

"He always is," Link replied.

"Link!" a voice called from somewhere afar. Link looked around for the source of the noise, and saw Saria running toward him.

"Link what's up, what did the Great Deku Tree want?" she asked.

Link looked at her mournfully. "I don't know, Mido won't let me go unless I have a sword and shield."

"Aw that bum, and I hate to admit it but he's right. To see the Great Deku Tree, you should have a sword and a shield. You can bye a shield at the store, and there's a legend about a secret sword hidden somewhere in the forest."

"All right thanks," Link waved by to her and went in search for rupies. Linked searched through the tall grass; you usually could find one or two rupies in there. After that he went over to Mido's house. "What are we doing in here?" Navi asked.

"Getting back at Mido," Link replied simply. There were four wooden chests in his house, and Link was known for his great lock picking skills. Where he learned it; no one knows. He could pick any lock with a special piece of fence wire that he never went anywhere without.

He opened all the chests in the house and got seven rupiees. After he left Mido's house, Link continued his search for rupiees. Navi followed him like a good fairy was supposed to, but suddenly caught sight of a small hole in the rock, just big enough for the Kokiri to crawl through. "Hey Link," she called and pointed to the hole, "Where does that lead?"

Link examined the hole and shook his head. "I don't know, I've never seen it before."

"Do you think you can crawl through?" she asked.

The boy squatted down to see inside the whole, "I think so," he replied after a moment. Then got on his hands and knees and started to crawl through the hole. It was a tight fit but he made it through with Navi following behind. "Good thing you're not claustrophobic," she commented.

Behind the hole seemed to be nothing but a boxed in area, but Link looked around anywhere. A large rolling bolder took him by surprise and it almost hit him. He found a couple of blue rupiees which made him happy because now he had fifty rupiees and that had to be enough to buy a shield.

He was just about to go and crawl back through the hole when he spotted a large chest sitting on top of a stump. He shrugged his shoulders and walked over to it, got out his wire and quickly picked the lock. The small child opened the chest and light erupted from it, the wooden chest was so big he had to practically climb inside of it to get what was in it. He pulled out the Kokiri sword; it must have been what Saria was talking about. The blade was semi dull but still sharp enough to defend himself.

Now that he had a sword, all he needed now was to buy a shield. Link quickly put the sword hilt around him and crawled back through the gap in the rock. Than headed straight for the Kokiri shop. The store was manned by a very small Kokiri that had to jump to see over the counter. In the store he spotted the Deku Shield that was forty rupiees, he had enough to buy it.

After Link bought the shield and put it on he went back to where Mido was blocking the way toward the Great Deku Tree. "I told you if you want to pass through, you need to at least have a sword and shield." The Kokiri leader repeated as the boy and fairy came up to him, he obviously didn't notice the new sword and shield Link was now wearing.

Linked cleared his throat and motioned at his new gear, and Mido suddenly looked like he wanted to kill someone. "What's that?" he looked at the hilt around his back that was mostly covered by his shield. "Oh you have a Kokiri sword … and what's that … it's a Deku shield." A look of disgust painted Mido's facial features, "Good grief." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked away.

A satisfactory smile showed on Links lips; that is until Mido continued. "Well even with all that stuff a wimp is still a wimp."

Link shot a death glare at Mido but didn't say anything. "I the great Mido will never accept you as one of us?" the other boy continued, "Shoot, how did you get to be the favorite of Saria and the Great Deku Tree? Huh?" with that he walked off grumbling.

Link shook his head in disapproval as Mido walked away, but at least he could now go and find out what the Great Deku tree wanted. As he walked down the sacred pathway three strange enemies suddenly popped up from the ground. They were some sort of stick plants with blue head that chomped at the air. Link swung his sword at it and it immediately died and left a stick behind; he decided to take it with him just in case he could use it. As they approached the Great Deku tree Navi left his side and flew forward. "Great Deku Tree I'm back," she announced.

The Great Deku Tree's deep voice vibrated the air. "Oh Navi … thou has returned … Link welcome … listen carefully to what I the Great Deku Tree am about the tell thee. Thy slumber these past moons have been restless and full of nightmares. As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it. Verily, thou hast felt it … Link the time has come to test thy courage. I have been cursed, I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

The boy looked around briefly for guidance, and when he found none he looked back at the wise old tree and nodded hesitantly, "I … I guess so," he replied.

Then the Great Deku Tree's mouth slowly opened. "Then enter brave Link … and thou too Navi. Navi thou must aid Link, and Link when Navi speaks to you, listen to her words of wisdom."

"Words of wisdom?" Link sarcastically mocked and Navi shop him a death glare and slapped him with a small hand.

The Great Deku Tree didn't seem to have anything else to say so Link slowly walked inside the tree with Navi flying close by his side.

After killing all of the enemies in the Great Deku Tree, he managed to get a hold of the Fairy Slingshot, and picked up a few other items like Deku Nuts, and Seeds. But now it was time to take on the source of the curse, Queen Ghoma. He walked through the door and into a large dark room. He stood there for a moment just taking in his surroundings then the wall caved in taking away Links only access of escape.

He looked back with a gulp; there was a scrunching sound from above followed by debris falling from the ceiling. He took cautious steps forward, Navi hid inside his shield shivering from fear. Some guardian fairy she was. Once he was standing in the middle of the room he looked up and straight into the multi color eye of his enemy.

She crawled along the ceiling a few paces before letting go and landing on the ground with a ground shaking thud. Link instantly lost all confidence in himself and ran away screaming like a little girl, "What do you think your doing, go after her," Navi scolded harshly.

"Easy for you to say," Link shot back while hiding behind a pillar. "I don't see you going after her."

"She's like twenty times my size, only ten for you. So I have an excuse," Navi defended herself.

Link had to jump back to avoid being hit by the queens attack before he could retort. He then decided to get his head back on strait and pulled his sword out, and started swinging it at the monsters legs which didn't faze her at all. After a moment Ghoma slashed out and hit the boy in the arm. He recoiled back with a cry of pain and cradled his bleeding arm by his chest. "What are you doing? Go for her eye. The eye's her weak spot!" Navi yelled annoyingly at him.

Link quickly regained his composure and started aiming for her eye, though she blocked all his hits quite easily. After a particularly hard blow to his chest Link went down and didn't get up again. "Link what are you doing," Navi shrieked.

The blonde only groaned in response, "Get your lazy but off the ground and start fighting," she nudged his head with her hands.

Link gritted his teeth and started crawling toward the edge of room to where the grass was. There were always hidden items in the grass, he cut away the grass until he found the item in search. It was a heart shape bottle filled with a red potion, the boy uncorked it and drank it down in one gulp. Slowly his wounds started to self heal, "Ok Navi I'm ready for you're so called 'words of wisdom.'"

The fairy glared at him wanting to give him bad advice just to get back but knew that this was no time for revenge. "You need shock her somehow then hit her eye," she explained.

Shock her? How the heck was she supposed to shock her, so he started digging through his pockets? _Deku seeds, deku sticks, deku nuts- that might work_, he pulled out a nut and ran toward the queen then threw it on the ground as hard as he could. The nut landed on the ground with a blinding flash that effectively shocked her, letting Link have two good blows to her eye.

She regained her composure quickly then turned around and headed in the opposite direction. Link almost couldn't believe it, just two blows and she was running away from him. He must be that good, and he allowed a prideful smile paint the features of his face. That is until he saw what she was doing, then it turned into a confused frown, "Um… what's she doing?" he asked out loud.

Navi didn't answer, but she looked just as confused as Link. Suddenly three pink spotted eggs fell to the ground. The two stared at them, not sure what they were supposed to do, then one by one they all hatched and started running toward them.

Link shrieked in surprised before slashing his sword at the babies, they were babies so they went down pretty fast. It wasn't long after the little Ghoma's died that momma back down with blood filled anger in her eye, for killing his children. "Nuts, nuts, hurry the nuts!" Navi shouted hysterically freaking out.

The boy threw another nut on the ground, stunning her again giving Link time to land two more blows to her eye. Unfortunately once her tranquility was regained she tuned around and started climbing the walls again; undoubtfully going to lay more eggs. The blonde just stood there staring like an idiot, not sure what to do to stop her. Navi slapped him upside the head, which would have hurt more if down my someone bigger, "Do something!" she shrieked and motioned at the monster that was getting ready to lay eggs.

Link pulled out his new slingshot and shot a well aimed Deku seed at her eye. This made her fall before she could lay the eggs and was in shock for a good minute giving Link enough time to slay her. He made several sword slashes at her eye then stabbed it right through her multicolored pupil. Queen Ghoma, shrieked in pain stumbling backwards until she fell limp, and slowly turned into ash.

Navi flew out of his shield hiding place, and dusted her off. "Well that took ya long enough," she complained.

"I hate you," was all that Link could think to say, he never felt so much anger before. She barely did a thing and now she was complaining about how he killed the monster too slow.

"Well I'm not that fond of you either, but at lease we're done now and we can go out separate ways," Navi retorted.

"Now _that_ is the thing that took long enough."

There was a glowing blew aurora in the center of the room, in which Link walked into and slowly levitated up and out of the tree. He was gentle lowered down facing the old wise tree, "Well done Link," was the first thing the Great Deku Tree said his voice sounded more strained now then before.

"Thou hast verily demonstrated thy courage…" he started another long speech, "I knew that thou wouldst be able to carry out thy wishes… Now I have yet more to tell ye, wouldst thou listen…"

"Um… I guess so," Link felt it better not to say no in this type of situation.

"Now… listen carefully… I dreadful man of the desert cast this dreadful curse upon me…" the tree started while Link and Navi sat down getting comfortable for the story. "This evil man ceaselessly uses his vile, sorcerous powers in his search for the Sacred Realm that is connected to Hyrule… For it is in that Sacred Realm that one will find the divine relic, the Triforce, which contains the essence of the gods…" He then went into the story about the gods of Hyrule.

Before time began three spirits of life existed… three golden goddesses descended upon the chaos that was Hyrule. Din the Goddess of Power, Nayru the Goddess of Wisdom, and Farore the Goddess of Courage.

Din… with her strong flaming arms, she cultivated the land and created the red earth.

Nayru… poured her wisdom into the earth and gave the spirit of law to the world.

Farore… with her rich soil, produced all life forms who would uphold the law.

The three great goddesses there labors completed, departed for the heavens. And Golden Sacred triangles remained at the point where the goddesses left the world. Since then the sacred triangles have become the bases of our world's providence. And the resting place of the triangles has become the sacred realm.

"Thou must never let the desert man in black armor lay his hands on the sacred Triforce…" the Great Deku tree continued. "Though must never suffer that man, with his evil heart to enter the sacred realm of legend… That evil man who cast the death curse upon me and sapped my power… because of that curse my end is nigh," Link could hear Navi give a strangled gasp that sounded suspiciously like she was holding back a sob.

"Though you valiant efforts to break the curse were successful, I was doomed before you started… Yes I will pass away soon… but do now greave for me… I have been able to tell you of these important matters… this is Hyrule's final hope…"

Link sensed the end of this long speech and stood up dusting the dirt off himself, "Link… Go to Hyrule Castle… there you will surly meet the princess of destiny. Take this stone with you, the stone that the man wanted so much, that he cast the curse upon me."

A bright green light suddenly appeared above them and one moment later Link was holding a green stone in his hand. The spiritual stone of the forest, also known as the Kokiri emerald, "The future depends on thee, Link… thou art courageous." The wise old tree continued, "Navi the fairy… Help link carry out my will…"

"I entreat ye… Navi… Good… Bye…" The Deku tree said the last part very slowly and weakly. Staining to get each word out, before his bark darkened and he was dead.

A sad song suddenly filled the air, as if mourning the death of the oldest spirit in the forest. Navi's wings lowed and her bright light dimmed some, "Lets go to Hyrule castle Link," she said without emotion. Which spoke volumes on how she really felt; Link wisely decided not to comment on how they _still_ had to work together despite breaking the curse, he just turned around and ran back toward the village.

Navi floated there a few moments just staring at the dead bark of her longest friend, "Good bye… Great Deku Tree…" she said and followed Link.

Link ran back down the sacred pathway and once again found his pathway blocked by the biggest grump of the forest, "Hey Link! What did you do?" Mido sounded outraged.

"What do you mean?" Link responded shortly not in the mood to deal with him at the moment.

"The great Deku tree… did he… die?" Mido asked.

"Ummm…" Link wasn't sure what to say, even though the obvious answer was 'yes' but his mind couldn't figure that out.

Mido though took there silence as a yes, "How could you that! Its all your fault!" he yelled at then and walked away.

"I didn't kill him, I saved him…" Link said in a small voice even though Mido was already long gone and couldn't have heard him.

"Just forget about it Link," Navi said speaking for the first time since he died. At least from what Link could hear.

The two regained there composure and heading the entrance to the forest, "Wait… Link suddenly stopped in his tracks, "We have to go back and find Saria, remember she's waiting for us."

"We don't have time for that now," Navi said going back to her annoying personality, "You can say good bye to your girlfriend later."

Link blushed deeply, "She's not my girlfriend, now come on it won't take but a minute," the blonde ran toward his tree house where Saria was supposed to wait for them. She wasn't there, so he went into her house but she wasn't there either.

"Come Link, she's obviously doing other things and we need to go," Navi urged, she hadn't shut up since he started looking for Saria, and it was starting to get on his nerves.

"Ok, ok fine, lets go," Link agreed and they headed out of the forest.

Just as they were approaching the huge, fallen, hallow tree that led to the bridge through the Lost Woods, Link was once again stopped. It was one of the 'know it all' brothers that spent most of his time by the edge of the forest, "Link where are you going?" he asked.

"I have to go to Hyrule Castle," Link replied.

"But… that's not in the forest. If we leave the forest then we'll die," the 'know it all' replied now looking quite depressed.

"That's a chance I'll have to take," Link sent his eyes downcast, then turned around and looked at the forest he grew up in. This could be the last time he'd see it, if it was true that all Kokiri's died when the left the forest.

"Come on Link," Navi urged again tugging on his sleeve.

Link and the other boy stared at each other in a grave silence for several seconds before the blonde walked through the hallow tree without another word. The boy ran across the bridge as fast as he could with Navi flying fast to keep up, "Your leaving?"

He halted at once, as his heart crashed into his stomach. It was Saria's all to soft familiar voice, and it sounded so sad. With a gulp the blonde turned around and slowly walked toward the girl that was standing on the edge of the bridge. The Lost Woods was Saria's get away, she was the only one that could go in there and not get lost. "I knew that you would leave someday… because you're different then me and my friends," she told him sadly while holding an object close to her chest.

A lump formed in Link's throat, and he swallowed the sob that wanted to escape his mouth. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. He had to do what the Great Deku Tree had asked him. When Link remained silent, she looked up at him with a smile and continued, "But that's ok because we'll be friends forever wont we," this wasn't a question.

"Of course," Link replied his voice obviously cracking.

"I want you to have this ocarina, please take good care of it," she handed him the object in his hands which turned out to be the Fairy Ocarina she owned.

Link accepted it without words, but his eyes said all, "I hope when you play it you will remember me and come back to visit," the girl continued. There was a very long sorrowful silence until Link took two very slow steps backward then turned around and ran out of the forest. Never knowing if he'd return.


End file.
